I Thought
by WinterMagic1
Summary: Olivia Grimm, thought that her grandmother, Sabrina Grimm was a wrinkled raisin. Yes, this was her first time meeting her granny. So when she's forced to stay at her grandmother's house for three days and two nights, she's convinced that her Grandmother would sleep all day. But, Olivia learns about soething that her family has known for generations. Maybe this visit won't be so bad


**I Thought**

By WinterMagic1

* * *

**Oneshot**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the SG, I would live in a mansion with all the books I would want to read, and a waterfall swimming pool. Sadly, I do not have any of those, so let's conclude that I do _not_ own the SG!**

* * *

**~*~ **I thought that my grandmother would be an old, wrinkly prune. I thought that she just slept all day long. Sure, I haven't met my grandmother before, but today was the day, that I met my grandmother. Mother told me that she had to work on a project, and that Dad was going on a business trip. Of course, she relies on my grandmother. And I don't know why Mom relies on this time to let me be babysat by a _grandmother_! Ugh, sometimes I hate my mom. **~*~**

* * *

"This place smells like prunes," I stated, glaring at my mom, _Alison Grimm_.

Actually, it didn't smell like prunes, but this was a I was showing my mom that I didn't want to be here.

"Olivia, give your Grandmother a chance," Mom cried, exasperated. "She's not that bad!"

"Why do I want to hang out with a wrinkled raisin?!" I shot.

Mom got that secret smile she had when I got in the car. Why? Did she enjoy seeing me go to my doom?

I huffed, and opened the car door. I stepped out, and breathed in the scent of roses and lilacs. It wasn't that bad actually, but no way I was telling my mom that.

Mom got out of the car, and took my pink suitcase from the trunk. I trudged into the yard, eyeing the swimming pool in the back, and the diving board.

I _love_ swimming. It's my life. I always swam when I got the chance, and I swam so much, my hair turned a lighter shade of blonde, which I loved. My hair used to be dirty blonde, but now it's like gold.

My mom and I walked up to the door, and I kept a frown straight on my face. Mom knocked on the door, and a _whoosh! _of breath left me.

The door then opened, revealing a blonde beauty. She looked about 23, and she gave my mom a brilliant smile.

"Hi sweetie," the woman greeted. "This must be Olivia!"

"Yeah, she is mom," Mom answered.

My blood froze. _Mom? Mom? Mom? MOM? _Did my mom just call this girl...**mom**? No, this was impossible. This was not my mother's mom.

"Mom?" I echoed, staring at my mom and this...woman. "MOM? What are you talking about?"

Mom giggled, and I stared into her blue eyes. I turned to face this woman. She had the same eyes.

"WHAT?!" I bursted, scowling at my mom.

"Olivia, come inside, I can explain this," the woman said sweetly.

I was too dazed to refuse. I looked around and saw a neat Dining Table, two fluffy couches in the Living Room, and a polished sink.

The _woman _ushered us into the Living Room, and I sat on a fluffy couch. Mom stood in the corner.

"What is going on now?" I demanded, staring the woman into her light eyes.

"Um..." the woman bit her lip, "do you know about the Brothers Grimm?"

"The ugly dudes who wrote fairytales?" I growled, crossing my arms.

"Yes," the woman answered. "Fairytales are real."

That brought me into reality. "Are you crazy, lady?! What are you talking about? You are _straight-out bonkers_!"

Mom and the woman shot a grin at each other.

That made my blood boil, and I got up, ready to storm out.

The woman spoke before I could. "Olivia, fairytales are real! Fairytale characters are real. They're called Everafters! Everafters used to be walking along the streets in the past, but the humans persecuted them. Wilhelm and Jakob, your descendants began to record the fairytales, or else the fairytales would be lost forever. The Everafters wanted to have revenge too, on the humans, so Wilhelm went to Baba Yaga and made her cast a barrier around the place they lived. If a war broke out, that would lead to a big massacre. The place is called Ferryport Landing. The price was that if all of the Grimm Descendants die, or leave the place, the barrier would come down. It's down now, because of a war, but Everafters are still real."

I registered everything very quickly. "Baba Yaga? Fairytales? Barriers? YOUR CRA-CRA!"

It was silent in the house, until the door opened. The sound of a door shutting echoed in the air. A handsome, curly-haired man walked in, and surveyed the scene. He scrutinized me, then looked at Mom. He then burst a mischevious smile, and kissed the..._woman_'s cheek.

"Hey stinky," the man said, and something out of the world happened.

He popped out _wings_. My eyes widened, and I tried to regain my fuzzy vision. The man noticed me, and flew up into the air.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed, my head buzzing, and the man smirking.

What. Was. Happening?!

When I stopped, the man was on his knees, blocking his ears with his hands.

"Why...is she screaming?!" the man demanded. "Didn't you tell the girl about your history?"

"I did!" the woman defended. "But it's taking a hard time for her to believe it!"

"Oh, I believe it now," I said faintly, staring at the pink wings.

The man smirked, and got up, like my scream didn't happen.

"Nice to meet you, granddaughter. I'm your grandpa, the awesome Faerie King," the man told me. "I'm Puck, the Imp and the King of-"

"You're scaring her, dad!" Mom said loudly.

"Alison, loosen up a bit," Puck teased, kissing my Mom's head.

"Wait up," I demanded. "Wait. So you, blondie-" I pointed at the woman, "-is Sabrina Grimm? My grandmother? And you, Puck,-" I stared at the blonde man, "-you're the real Puck from a Midsummer Night's Dream?"

Sabrina nodded, and Puck bright grinned.

"You, are a smart little girl," Puck proclaimed. "She knows that I'm from a Midsummer Night's Dream!"

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Olivia, I'm glad you understand a bit."

"Than how are you this young?" I asked curiously.

"Puck and I, and your mother are Everafters," Sabrina answered.

"H-how?!"

"Long story, short. The Big Bad Wolf, A.K.A. Mr. Canis wrote our story in the Book of Everafters, so we turned into Everafters," Puck chipped in.

"Is mom an Everafter than?" I inquired.

"Yes," Sabrina, no, Grandma...no, that sounds weird, "and so are you."

I nodded. Everything didn't seem so weird now. It kind of made sense!

"Well, it makes a bit of sense," I muttered, and plopped back onto the couch.

"I thought that you'd take this stuff a bit more crazily," Sabrina said truthfully.

"I thought that you and...grand-...Puck were wrinkled prunes," I blurted. "I guess we both learned something!"

* * *

**A/N~ **This was just an FF that I thought I had to write. :) Anyways, thank you everyone who reviewed from _Spinning the Bottle of Love_! Thank you guys so much! *punches fist in the air*

Anyways, how do you like _this _FF? Is it bad? Or good? Haha, remember, don't forget to leave a nice review in that big box below!


End file.
